1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to BASKETBALL HOOP LOCKS and more particularly pertains to a new BASKETBALL RIM LOCKING COVER for PREVENTING UNAUTHORIZED USE OF A BASKETBALL HOOP.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of BASKETBALL HOOP LOCKS is known in the prior art. More specifically, BASKETBALL HOOP LOCKS heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art BASKETBALL HOOP LOCKS include U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,095 to Mitchell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,210 to Davis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,308 to Pazik; U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,907 to Shen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,037 to Chen et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,448.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new BASKETBALL RIM LOCKING COVER. The inventive device includes a cover member having a circular configuration. The cover member has a diameter greater than a diameter of a basketball rim. A pair of diametrically opposed coupling members are secured to the planar lower surface of the cover member disposed inwardly of the peripheral edge for engaging the basketball rim.
In these respects, the BASKETBALL RIM LOCKING COVER according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of PREVENTING UNAUTHORIZED USE OF A BASKETBALL HOOP.